victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts
A ghost is a soul that is left in our world after someone dies. Description A ghost is a bunch of spirit particles held together by a soul that died with strong negative emotions or some kind of regret. Ghosts usually only show themselves at night, even though they are capable of showing themselves during the day as well. However, they are never seen unless they WANT to be seen, or if you know how to make them reveal themselves by force, as ghosts always tend to show themselves when they get angry or frustrated. Appearance They are white and wispy in their appearance, with varying levels of opacity. But you can usually sense them by the cold temperature that surrounds them, and the almost inaudible whispers. All souls that walk the earth are categorized as “ghosts”, but ghosts usually comes in 3 different types; gast, ghost and geist. They all look like simplified versions of their former selves, and it’s sometimes difficult to tell what kind of ghost it is until you start provoking it. 'Types' 'Gast' A gast is the lowest kind of spirit that you can find in this world, but don’t underestimate them because of that. All kinds of ghosts can be dangerous if not handled correctly. Gasts are people who died recently, leaving behind small remnants of themselves in our world, almost like reflections of the people that passed. The people who become gast’s are usually the ones who died very suddenly and without warning. Their soul was not prepared for it, thus a small piece of themselves are left behind in the world for a while until they slowly come to terms with their situation. They usually wander around aimlessly, and they are often confused, talking to themselves or people they think they can see. Gasts never realizes that they are dead, yet they rarely interact with living humans in their surroundings. Usually a gast fades away on it’s own after a few weeks. However, those weeks can be very taxing for the loved ones left behind that have to witness it’s pacing. 'Ghost' A regular ghost is the most common kind of spirit you will find. A ghost is born when a person dies with strong regrets and feelings that they have left something unfinished in this world. A ghost can also be created if a person died very violently or if they died with very intense and strong negative emotions like sadness or anger. These strong emotions anchors their spirit in the world of the living while their body dies. Ghosts often have violent outbursts and strong emotional reactions, which usually involves a lot of screaming and moving things around. They will often attempt to communicate with or even hurt people just to get their feelings across. All ghosts are different and stay in the world of the living for very different reasons. Unlike the gast, a ghost doesn’t disappear on its own, and will continue to haunt places or sometimes people until someone deals with it. If a ghost carries regrets or things left unfinished they will attempt to fix those issues, which of course is not always possible. A ghost that died violently or with strong emotions tend to feed off of fear, anxiety, sadness, anger and a lot of other strong negative feelings from living people around them. If a ghost feeds enough, in a few years it will eventually get stronger and turn into a geist. 'Geist' Also known as a "Poltergeist", this is the most dangerous and rare ghost you can encounter. They are often very old souls that has been feeding on negative emotions for many years. They are fueled by it and it makes them stronger. Geists are very destructive and can cause a lot of damage to people or their surroundings. They are loud, often screaming and spewing really hateful things. They can send things flying in an attempt to hurt people, and can even to some extent steal life energy from living people. Geists are also the only kind of ghost that can physically touch and hurt people. Ghosts can touch people as well, but they just leave a cold and uncomfortable feeling for the human, and can’t cause physical harm. Rooted and Unrooted Ghosts All kinds of ghosts comes in two variations, rooted and unrooted. A rooted ghost is tied to a specific location that they can’t leave, and it’s always connected to the place where they died. You will find a lot of rooted ghosts in houses, mansions, hospitals, alleys, etc. Gasts are almost always rooted because they are not created from strong negative emotions. Ghosts and geists however can appear both rooted and unrooted. If a ghost is rooted you will see long white tendrils between the ghost and the ground. The more tendrils it has, the longer it’s been around, and the stronger it is. An unrooted ghost is not tied to a specific place, but can move in whatever area they want. They very often have a prefered area though, and they never leave the city/town it died in, but it can be very hard to pinpoint its location, making it more difficult to find and deal with. The unrooted ones are always the more dangerous, for they are driven by very strong negative emotions. It is often said that their strong emotions during death “destroyed” their boundaries, making them a lost spirit that is not tied down to a specific place. Rooted ghosts are the most common type of ghost. Nine out of ten ghost’s people encounter are of the rooted variation. Dealing with Ghosts While gasts disappear on their own after a while, ghosts and geists don’t, and they can cause a lot of harm if they are not dealt with. It is mentally draining to have ghosts around you, and if you have some really angry spirits around you, you can even get physically hurt or in a worst case scenario; killed. Paranormal Investigators have different techniques and ways of dealing with ghosts, some of them are very specific to the person using them. Here are some of the more standard ways to take care of ghosts. 'Salt' It's often used for purification in a lot of ways in the world. It has been proven that salt can have a very strong effect on ghosts, and a line of salt can act as an invisible wall/barrier for them. Making rings of salt around things you want to protect from ghosts is common, and something even regular people can use as a temporarily solution until they get professional help. 'Serpent Steel' Few people can use serpent steel because of its rarity, but it is very useful, as its anti-magic aura dispels spirits and can make ghosts unstable or in best case scenario; kill them. Serpent steel is a good way to cut the tendrils of rooted ghosts. 'Traditional Spells' Some traditional spells have proven to be extremely useful when dealing with the paranormal, because this kind of magic deals with spirit particles. Distorting and changing spirits can have a huge effect on ghosts. The Basics f you are dealing with a rooted ghost, you need to identify what area it moves in. When you know this, it is a good idea to start blocking areas off with salt in an attempt to make the ghost show itself, as they usually do when getting frustrated from salt barriers. You can also use traditional spells to anger them and make them show themselves. It is also possible to provoke them with conversations that will get them angry, but it demands good research about how they died and what kind of person they were. You NEED the ghost to show itself, so that their roots become visible. For rooted ghosts, these are the ones that tie the ghost to the world of the living. A paranormal investigator needs to cut these roots with weapons dipped in salt water, or using serpent steel. You can also use some traditional spells to cut the roots. When all the roots are cut the ghost will not have the energy to stay in this world and will fade away with a final scream. An unrooted ghost doesn’t have a specific location, and this makes them hard to find. Usually you have to search for a while and talk to people to figure out it’s location. An unrooted ghost also needs to be visible before you deal with it. The best way to deal with an unrooted ghost is to use two traditional spells that are common to paranormal investigator; called “lock” and “shatter”. “'Lock'” is a combination of a chant and a drawn circle pattern on the ground, and it will seal the ghost (more specifically the spirit particles) for a few seconds. During this time it’s recommended to use “'Shatter'”, which is a chant that shatters and scrambles spirits in a specific area. It makes the ghost unsable. This might have to be repeated a few times before the ghost disappears. This spell doesn’t have much use in the normal world, but has proven to be invaluable to people hunting down ghosts. Trivia *All of the information presented here comes from Cenric Steel, one of the most renowned paranormal investigators in Victubia. *Some Spirits Magic are shown to be able to affect Ghosts; **Blue Spirits can freeze Ghosts. **Pink Spirits can shield you from Ghost. **Red Spirits while it can 'hit' Ghosts, but because Ghosts are made of spirit particles bound by a soul, they will mostly go through them. Ghosts will feel it tho, and will most likely get annoyed. **Green and Purple Spirits doesn't affect them. **They don't seem to care about illusion created from Yellow Spirits. Category:Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures